


Feed Me, Hinata-kun

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, omg I'm sorry I don't want this in the tag but it has to go in there
Genre: Other, Stomach noises, Stuffing, is that even a tag???, who cares this is gross lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda is thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me, Hinata-kun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Warnings for fluids, mild slob, stuffing, gas related, stomach growling, and general bad writing.

 Komaeda is thirsty.

Of course, Hinata is the one who has to listen to their complaining, their whines and shrilling moans, the hot arid air of the island only adding to the pounding migraine he's suffering from, his eyes showing fatigue with their big, dark circles, marked from sleepless, anxiety ridden nights of fearing for his life, flashbacks of trials and executions flooding his mind.

"Hinata-kun, I'm thirsty."

Every few seconds, Hinata is forced to hear the wheezy, repetitive drivel of _"Hinata-kun.",_ and he's close to breaking into an irritant rage of eyebrow twitching and shouting.

By now, he's on the edge of breaking his calm demeanour, his breathing increasing, heart thumping.

"Hinata-kun, I'm-"

And that's it. Hinata's hand slaps onto Komaeda's mouth, their lips locked in a less than adequate grip of sweaty, tepid palm. Squirming, Komaeda tries to break away from Hinata's death-esque grip, his tanned hand an odd contrast to their milky white complexion, hot and dripping with sweat from the mixture of the sub-tropical atmosphere and wearing a thick coat in 60° weather.

Hinata stares as Komaeda frantically flails around, and releases his hand from their sweaty, pale face. Komaeda splutters and chokes, clutching their chest in a mockery of someone who could be considered at least somewhat easier to be empathetic towards.

"Hinata-kun, I could have died...!" 

Hinata sighs deeply, and shrugs his shoulders, as if Komaeda's words had left a shroud of dirt on the crisp white material.

"I'll get you a drink, okay?"

And Komaeda does that face again; the face with heavy lidded, glazed green eyes and a twitching smirk, one pale, thin eyebrow raised slightly; a face that says "That's right. I always get what I want."

"Thank you, Hinata-kun. You know, it's the least you could do for me, especially after suffocating me."

Trying to ignore Komaeda's voice, Hinata turns on his heel and runs off, leaving the lanky, white haired individual alone in the harsh sunlight.

* * *

 Returning with a large container of some form of cheap, carbonated, sugar loaded drink, Hinata collapses onto a seat and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Ah, you didn't need to do this for trash like m-"

Hinata unscrews the bottle and is greeted by a hissing sound, then shoves it to Komaeda's lips.

"Drink it."

Komaeda tilts their head back as Hinata funnels the drink down their throat. They're drinking incredibly fast, nearly chugging the liquid at a rapid pace. They pull back, brown liquid dripping down their chin and onto their shirt. Komaeda gives a soft belch, and pats their stomach.

"I'm so disgusting. It's all over my-" interrupted by a slightly louder belch, Komaeda's face flushes in mortification. "Pardon me."

Bringing the bottle to Komaeda's mouth again, Hinata neglects Komaeda's apologies.

"Shut up. Just drink it."

And as Komaeda gulps the sugary liquid down their gullet, their stomach swells out, a pale, bloated moon poking from their tightening shirt. Their belly is growing distended from their scrawny frame, gurgling and sloshing and groaning as the gas bubbles burst inside.

They drink the last of it, and push the bottle away, patting their stomach gently and letting out a long, thick belch, followed up by a string of weak burps. They belch a final time, right in Hinata's face, and cover their mouth with their hand.

"Excuse me...I have a weak stomach...all of this is really taking a toll on me."

Resting his hand on Komaeda's belly, Hinata looks at them in the eye.

"Are you still thirsty?"


End file.
